1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-pole connector used for connection for a wiring harness for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With an increase of the number of wirings due to an increase in the number of electric components, there is a tendency that the connector used for connection of the wirings has a multi-pole and large-scale. But there is a limit to large-scaling considering the limited space within a motor vehicle.
In order to solve such a problem, it was proposed to provide a multi-pole connector having a more narrow pitch. Such a connector, however, has the following problem which will be described below. As shown in FIGS. 10A and 10B, in the periphery of the front opening c of a housing b for accommodating female terminal metal fittings a, a tapered guide surface d which permits smooth insertion of a partner male metal fittings (not shown) is provided. In the case of the connector equipped with a narrowed pitch, however, there is a very small difference between the width W1 of a male terminal insertion opening c and the width W2 of a resilient locking piece e for locking the female terminal metal fittings a (The resilient locking piece e having the narrowed width e to provide a significant difference will decrease a terminal holding force). Therefore, considering the "drawing" in molding, the tapered guide surface d cannot be entirely provided at the upper portion of the opening c where the resilient locking piece e is located.
In order to obviate such a difficulty, it was proposed to shift upwards the resilient locking piece so that the tapered guide surface can be provided in the entire periphery of the opening c. In this case, however, the height of the female terminal metal fittings a' will increase from H1 to H2, thus increasing the outer diameter of a housing b' disadvantageously.